ｔ ｈ ｉ ｒ ｓ ｔ ｙ ☆
by iluvshampoo
Summary: Naruto is a young teenager attending school in shibuya tokyo. Everything is well until changes start to occur to him and his body. He is seeing things from a past he doesn't know about. vampires. supernatural. Warning: yaoisasunaru. R
1. prologue

story ID: 3732356

t h i r s t y **☆**

_by: iloveshampoo _

Ｕｚｕｍａｋｉ Ｎａｒｕｔｏ woke up with a start as hunger ripped through his veins and clawed its way into his mind. As if in a trance, he got up and walked downstairs towards the kitchen.

Only half conscious of what he was doing, he opened the refrigerator door with a hard yank making the contents inside rattle. He peered in, scanning its contents.

He has absolutely no idea what his mindless hunger craved for. But he knew that he desperately needed to quench that hunger.

That _thirst._

His body became fire as he felt his animalistic senses take control.

And he spotted it. There, in a clear plastic package was half a pound of raw, minced meat. He ripped it open with his teeth, not in his right state of mind to get a knife.

He ripped at the meat with his canines feeling the blood spill down his mouth and the flesh against his tongue.

Then it stopped. The hunger vanished and he was left to think on it.

What made him act this way? All he knew was that sometime was wrong. **Very** wrong.

Walking back upstairs he noticed his mirror tilted.

He was fixing it when he saw his reflection and gasped. In the mirror was his normal blue, sky eyes were now red. A slitted red. And his teeth were penetrating out from his blood covered lips. But that wasn't the only thing he saw.

In the mirror beside him, was a reflection of a window. A window with a full moon.

＊＊

After that little episode the previous night, Naruto couldn't sleep. He tried. But couldn't. That monstrous image of himself kept replaying in his mind.

So he stared at his alarm clock waiting for the digits to hit their designated numbers.

6:58

_tick tock, tick tock_

6:59

_tick tock, tick tock_

7:00

**BEEP BEEP BEEP. **

He stood up to turn it off. The sound of the blasted thing making his head spin and stomach churn.

He had to get ready for school.

He headed over towards the bathroom to do his daily needs.

Washing his face from any sleep he was happy to find his eyes their normal blue and brushing his teeth he found his canines their usual shape and size.

_Maybe it was a dream_ he thought walking back to his room. He changed back into his usual high school attire.

Then, after he headed downstairs for breakfast.

Once in the kitchen he checked the clock. 7:18. Just enough time to eat and head out.

He opened the refrigerator door and gasped.

_So yesterday wasn't a dream _he thought meekly, staring at the ripped open packages of meat.

＊＊

He stepped outside after figuring out he wasn't hungry anymore. The cool autumn air outside hit his bare face making him feel all alone.

His parents had been murdered leaving behind their family fortune to him only accessible after 18. Although it paid for his food, clothing and school needs.

He was not even supposed to be alive for his mother had died with him still in her belly. Doctors called him a "miracle."

But that "miracle" won't help his test that he is going to have today for he did not get a wink of sleep.

He lived in Shibuya Tokyô in Japan and went to a private school with a bunch of other fortune saved kids. However, their parents weren't dead.

He was told his mother was German and his father a Japanese business owner. They had met in college.

However with no love from his parents he was left alone to do his work in his school. His only encouragement was his friends who had to meet at the bus stop for school.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned and smiled as he greeted his friend.

"Hey Kiba! It's a bit chilly today isn't it?" He said as he crossed his arms for emphasis.

"Yeah man. You like way tired. What happened? Tough night?" he said winking at him.

Oh yes. Very. But not in the way Kiba was thinking.

"Never mind about that. Let's head to school." he said turning to head into the bus.

As expected he followed naruto inside. Inside the bus, teens were laughing and chatting the morning away.

Naruto however did not feel like chatting. Kiba however did not get the hint.

"So walking home yesterday I saw this babe and she was like…."

Naurto quickly droned him out staring at some nonexistent lint on his pant.

"Naruto!" he yelled into my ear.

"what?!" he grunted showing his displeasure.

"Why is Uchiha staring at you?" he said directing his face toward said person.

He turned my head towards the guy and noticed that indeed he was staring. Even as he looked back with question he did not turn away

And just kept staring.

-TBC-

So like I finally am trying to write my own story. Please Read and review. I'll review your story if you'll like in return :D and also the beginning is kind of intense and disgusting but it gets better later on (I hope!) ありがとう!

－♥ 幸子


	2. one

t h i r s t y **☆**

。。。_  
_

ｃｈａｐｔｅｒｏｎｅ

* * *

**T h e f o l l o w i n g** school day had not gone as expected.

At first period was the expected quiz.

Naruto hadn't studied one bit of what he was going to be tested on. But he did take notes and as he sat down in his chair the teacher had told the class to take them out and review them for the following five minutes.

Naruto skimmed through trying to take it all in.

_I'm never going to remember all of this!_

Then the class was told to put their notes away and take out a pen as the class monitor handed out the quiz. When everyone had gotten theirs, the timer set off and the teacher signaled to begin.

Naruto turned over his paper revealing 10 questions. The first one he remembered he had just read about in his notes. Unfortunately it had slipped from his mind.

Naruto skimmed through his thoughts trying to catch that small memory.

He gasped as he went through his minds contents like a books skimming his pages.

Recollections of a past he never knew flashed behind his eyelids.

---

_He was running towards a door. Out of breath. The place seemed foggy as if in a dream. Murky colors tinted everything around him._

_He tripped on a vine growing on the floor. He got up and kept running for that door. That door belonging to a house. A house in front of a full moon._

_And everything turned black._

---

He awoke to find himself in the nurse's office lying on a cot. The most peculiar thing that Uchiha sasuke was staring at him with what looked like worry in his eyes.

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked the dark haired youth while trying to recollect his memories from earlier.

"Why do you think you are here?" Sasuke countered.

"I don't know…" he answered truthfully. His previous episode hasn't done any physical damage in any way and his inner turmoil of thoughts couldn't exactly be surfaced to everyone.

"During some class you feel off your chair and wouldn't answer to your name" he answered truthfully with a snicker.

"Then where is the nurse?" asked naruto. Obviously a nurse was supposed to be accompanying him here instead of the irritating Sasuke.

"I distracted her. She was irritating and I had to ask you a few questions of my own" sasuke said.

"What kind of question? And how did you _distract_ her?" naruto asked, a quizzical expression on his face.

"With my charm dumbass. I distracted her with my smile. So effortless. Now tell me Naruto. How did you get that mark on your shoulder?" he said pointing to Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto winced. He was born with the mark. With that 3-comma symbol etched into his skin. Whenever he would get angry he would always feel the mark burning into his left side.

"That's none of your business! Why would you bother about it anyway?" he reprimanded pointing at sasuke.

Sasuke seemed to be taking some time to think about that one before replying carefully,

"Because I have the same one"

---

Naruto ran and ran and ran home. He tried to forget what happened with the other boy in the nurse's room. However he remembered, oh did he remember! He felt such anxiety that his heart beat raced ever so faster.

"_I have the same mark on my shoulder." Sasuke yelled to a Naruto surprised look._

"_Let me see" he said scooting over to the dark haired boy._

_Sasuke pull down the collar of his school uniform to reveal an identical marking to the one Naruto has._

_They reached out to one another. For a confirmation. Fingers upon shoulders, contact was made and reality was snapped in half._

_Their minds were intertwined. _

"_**Leave me?"**_

"_**Never"**_

"_**Love me?"**_

"_**Forever"**_

。。。

"_**I love you Uchiha!"**_

"_**Me too, dobe"**_

。。。

"_**Sasuke! Look at the pretty moon. Its so big and bright!"**_

"_**Yeah"**_

"_**Why are you opening that door? Don't open it!"**_

"_**Why its just a door"**_

"_**Don't open it! Stop! Sasuke no!"**_

_Naruto quickly found his conscience upon seeing that door and retracted his fingers immediately. A new foreign feeling washed over them. Dread. And he ran out of the office and then the building with tears in his eyes._

_He didn't hear how sasuke called out to him._

"_Why were your eyes red?"_

_---_  
TBC

Author note: omg i really delayed this story and i'm sorry to all the readers who have enjoyed it. i was on a short writers block and when i slept i just got tis idea. i had the whole idea planned out before but it didnt seem too apealing. now its better. R & R - iloveshampoo


End file.
